


To Touch, To Burn

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Series: Of The Sun And The Moon [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron opened the door to the Captains’ habsuite to a beautifully erotic sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Touch, To Burn

Megatron opened the door to the Captains’ habsuite to a beautifully erotic sight. “Uhn, Megatron, fuck me! Please!” Rodimus whined as his hand reached around to spread open his valve more. “Please don’t make me wait anymore, please?” 

He was so beautiful when he begged. Maybe he should make the hot head wait. Would serve him right for the mayhem he caused and might give him a lesson in patience too. 

“Please? I need you. I’ve wanted you all day. Been thinking about this since we stepped foot on the bridge.” Gold fingers drew small circles around a brightly pulsing nub. “You were so close all day, and I couldn’t touch you. Do you know how hard that is?!” One finger dipped into the now dripping valve drawing out the fluid and drawing to his lips. “I ache for you. I want you so bad.” 

“Then come to me and let me burn with you, my sun.” 

Rodimus was off the berth crossing their room in quick strides. He jumped up ready to be caught by his larger lover, instead of being wrapped up in strong arms he was hoisted up and settled against the nearby wall as Megatron positioned him to his liking. “Place your legs over my shoulder so I may take my communion from your body.” 

“The things you say.” Rodimus' head thumped back against the wall. He bit his lip as the hands holding him aloft spread him just a little bit more as Megatron’s dark thumbs pulled open his exposed valve. “They make me burn.” 

A long slow lick to his valve, Megatron's pointed tongue pushing against the first caliper ring. “Well, we can’t have that can we.” Megatron gently shook his head burying his face in the swollen valve before him. He thrust his tongue in then flattened it to draw out all the flowing lubricant his lover was gifting him with. ::Relax and open for me.:: Megatron comm’d as he worked his thumbs in further stretching Rodimus open to his tongue. 

“Can’t relax. Want to touch. Want to be touched. Want to feel you surround me.” Rodimus clutched at the gray helm, legs flexing to draw Megatron closer. Rodimus gasped as his world spun. Megatron’s grip on him never faltered, even as he was laid back on their berth his lover was controlled and careful with his handling. 

Megatron crawled up Rodimus’ body kissing and licking armor plates and overlapping platelets as he made his way. “As my Prime commands.” Megatron moved over Rodimus, purring as Rodimus wrapped his frame around Megatron’s.

Rodimus gasped at the first slide of Megatron’s spike against his valve. “Don’t be mean, don’t tease me.” He whimpered against gray plating. 

Megatron let his spike slide through Rodimus slick valve lips again “You are breathtaking like this.” He licked the vents along Rodimus shoulder. “You are stunning to behold most anytime, but especially when you like this, for me alone.” 

Rodimus writhed against him, the sound of Megatron’s voice lighting his entire frame, burning outward from his flaring spark. 

“Tell me, my sun, do you want me? Are you ready for me?”

“Yes,” Rodimus panted. “Yes please, now.” He curled his leg urging Megatron forward tilting his hips in hopes of getting what he wanted. 

Megatron smiled at his needy lover, lining himself up and pushing slowing into Rodimus, stretching and retreating as his lover clenched his fists and keened, tearing at the fabrics lining their berth. 

Rodimus panted his encouragements, gasped his name, begged with his kisses. Every sound a confession of things Rodimus dare not say, and every push-pull Megatron made was a declaration he dares not speak. They were lost in the pleasure and melody of their joined bodies. 

“Look at me Rodimus.” Megatron's emotion filled voice ghosted across Rodimus audial before he leaned back to wait for the younger mech’s compliance. Slowly Rodimus was able to open his eyes and meet Megatron’s gaze. 

Things unsaid spoken in that look. Rodimus drew Megatron down for a kiss, “I know, it’s okay, let go.” 

A deep push that had Rodimus eyes fluttering, threatening to close and Megatron curled around his smaller lover gasping as overload took him. He halfway remembered Rodimus moaning the long low note of a “Yes” before the both fell offline. Megatron came back online to a sharp jab to his side. 

“Move it will ya, you’re heavy, and my hip is starting to hurt.” 

Megatron smirked and let more of his weight fall on the smaller framed mech, as he caged Rodimus within his arms. 

“Ugh! I’m dying here. I can’t breathe! Get off!” Rodimus half laughed half gasped. 

Megatron yawned and rolled them, wrapping them in one of their many blankets as he pulled Rodimus atop his frame. “Cease your wriggling. I am trying to rest.” A hint of mirth playing through his voice. 

“Yeah well you needed, old timer.” Rodimus kissed the tip of Megatron’s nose before curling up on the broad chest. He squawked when a mech that showed no indication of wakefulness tweaked his spoiler. “Hey! Knock it off. I’m trying to rest.” He giggled as he readjusted himself and the blanket. 

“As my Prime commands.”


End file.
